Sexplotation
by Joanna Grant
Summary: Companion piece to "In A Plain Brown Wrapper"   This is the story of how Logan came to be featured in the magazine.


Title: Sexplotation

Author: Karen

Email: 

Rating: R

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Marvel, Fox, yada, yada, yada.

Archive Rights: All the usual places.

Summary: Companion piece to "In A Plain Brown Wrapper"

This is the story of how Logan came to be featured in the magazine.

Publication date: November 2010

Despite what most people thought, Logan really wasn't a masochist. His healing factor meant that he never bore any permanent scars from the altercations, but the initial injury still hurt like hell and he did feel pain. Plus the constant poundings were beginning to wear him down emotionally. So while his body might not bruise, his psyche was taking a beating. Which was why cage-fighting to supplement his salary as a member of the leather-clad X-Men was becoming less and less appealing. But no other moonlighting job could match the money he made in the wire arena. He felt trapped. A chilly evening in early spring would offer him an escape.

He staggered out of the cage – convincingly, he hoped – shirked into a black t-shirt that was faded from far too many times through the washer, and headed for the bar to collect his winnings and a cold brew. A classy-looking redhead, wearing the type of expensive dress that Jean and Ororo always admired in the fashion magazines, was perched on one of the rickety stools taking dainty sips of a martini. Logan didn't think O'Malley even knew how to make a martini – let alone have the proper barware. It would be the first of several surprises that night.

He'd always had a thing for redheads – anyone just had to ask Scott, so he planted himself on the stool next to her and signaled to the barkeeper for his beer.

"Here ya go," O'Malley said as he placed the frosty bottle of Molson's in front of Logan.

Without thanking him, as basic politeness wasn't expected in such a dive, he tipped back the bottle and sucked down half of it in one quick pull. He noticed the redhead was stealing little peeks at him – while trying not to be too obvious about it.

Wanting a quick tumble, preferably somewhere close and not having the patience to play games in order to achieve that particular goal, he bluntly said, "Wanna be my prize tonight?"

Expecting such an elegant woman to be shocked by his forwardness, it was Logan who was caught off-guard by her response.

"I'm not a fight groupie looking for a quick fuck in the alley," she informed him and then casually took another sip of her drink.

Even though he knew he hadn't been his usual charismatic self, the Wolverine wasn't used to straight-up rejection. In a voice that was tinged with a mixture of disappointment and irritation, he asked, "Then what do you want?" Whatever she wanted, he had to get rid of her fast so he could find someone else or he'd end up going home alone tonight. And for someone with Logan's healthy sex drive, that was simply unacceptable.

Procuring a business card from her Chanel purse, she offered it to him and said, "I'm a scout for 'Playgirl' magazine. I think you'd be perfect for our target demographic."

O'Malley let out a loud scoff. Logan shot him a scowl before turning back to the woman.

"Aren't most of your readers actually gay men?" O'Malley asked – not even attempting to hide his amusement.

"If you want to renew your subscription, you need to contact the circulation department," she informed him with a wink in Logan's direction.

It was his turn to laugh. The humiliated barman quickly found someone at the other end of the bar that required his immediate attention.

Taking the card, he took note of her name ~ Olivia Deveraux. Vice-President of Talent Acquisition.

Talent? Logan didn't think it took a whole lot of skill to take off your clothes.

"So, Olivia, you want photos of me bare-assed and flashing my dick, but don't wanna fuck me?" he said – still hoping to shock her with his bluntness.

Leaning in slightly, as if to share a secret, she lowered her voice to a sexy whisper and told him, "If I fucked every guy I approached about posing, there wouldn't be enough time in the day to do my actual job. So, as tempting as your crass offer is … I'll have to pass."

Wow, this rejection thing was beginning to hurt.

He mumbled something that sounded like 'sorry', which Olivia chose to ignore – instead she slid off the barstool, motioned toward the business card and said, "If you decide you're interested, give me a call."

As she started to walk away he called out to her, "So if I did this, what kind of money are we talking about?"

"$100,000," Olivia replied coolly, as she continued toward the exit.

On a decent night, his share of the fight money would be $500 at most. He'd have to endure hours of pummeling every single night for almost seven months to make that kind of bank. It was a no-brainer. He was in.

And that's how Logan aka The Wolverine ~ King of the Cage became Mr. August.


End file.
